That's Just Super!
by Stupidfic
Summary: Sonic and Tails become superheroes! madness ensues
1. Crooks Get Creamed

"Slow down, Sonic!"

The blue animal stopped in his tracks as he waited for Tails to catch up. The two were currently in Hue Jass City, having a simple carefree run since there was nothing else to do.

"Seriously Tails" Sonic said with his feet tapping, "since when is like me to slow down?"

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Tails spoke "but you know I can't run as fast as you!"

The hedgehog stared at his friend coldly, then smiled. "Ah I'm messing with you. I wouldn't want to leave you in the dust, especially in a city like this. I heard this place is full of crime, like vandalism, drug dealing, and…"

"ROBBERY!" an old lady screamed. "THERES A ROBBERY AT THE BANK!"

Those words sent the hedgehog and the fox straight to action. They ran to the scene of the crime and saw the police having a shootout against a large amount of burglars. Sonic and Tails were about to stop the burglars, but a police officer held them back.

"Hey! Don't you know who we are?" Sonic said as he struggled from the officer.

The policeman responded "oh yeah, you're trouble. The police department needs some reputation over this crime-filled city and we can't get any if you save the day. Now get out of here and don't do any deeds around here!"

The two heroes grimaced and did what the officer told them to.

"I can't believe this" Sonic muttered "what kind of people of justice are they if they're too stubborn to accept help when they need it? We have to find a way to help without the police knowing who we are!"

Tails got an idea. "How about we dress up as superheroes? That usually works in the comics."

"Tails, disguising ourselves as superheroes is ridiculous and probably risky. LET'S DO IT!"

-

Meanwhile, back at the shootout, the police force was slowly getting overwhelmed by gunfire.

One bank robber said to another "dude this pigs are easy!"

"Totally" the other robber replied. 'These losers have no idea what they're doing. Hell, that one doesn't even know his gun is really a doughnut!"

The boss of the robbers yelled to his gang "alright guys, let's get rid of these wimps and drive off with the loot!"

"I DON'T THINK SO FELLAS!" a voice shouted from above.

The robbers and officers looked up on a rooftop, which they saw a hedgehog and fox, both wearing eye masks and capes. The crooks were puzzled for two seconds, then aimed at the animals and fired. The two quickly dodged the bullets and jumped down below. The burglars tried firing again, but the masked hedgehog used his speed to swipe their guns. Surprised they disarmed, they had no chance to react when the fox tail-slapped most of them to the ground.

The head robber, who was the only one not slapped, ran off with the bank's money saying "screw this!"

He didn't go far, since a homing attack to the head soon knocked him out. Sonic picked up the money bag off of the criminal and handed it to the police.

"Here ya go!" he said with a smirk, "I bet you're thankful we came to help, eh?"

The police weren't thankful. "You stupid superhero!" one of them shouted, "you took away our chance to look good! Come on guys, let's show these punks a new meaning for police brutality!!!"

Not wanting to stick around any longer, Sonic and Tails took off. The police got into their and chased after the ones that did their job.

"Well these guys are a bunch of butt holes" the hedgehog said to his friend as they ran.

Tails nodded. He saw police cars moving up ahead and yelped "LOOK OUT!"

They both jumped up, and Sonic grabbed on to Tails as the two-tailed fox flew them out of there.

The two sides of police vehicles collided and ended up as pile-up.

"Well this sucks" sighed a police officer.

His partner asked "wanna get wasted at the pub?"

"Hell yeah!"

-

The animals in costume landed on top of a tall building, far away from any police.

"This city is messed up" panted Tails.

"You don't say?" Sonic said sarcastically. "You know, if we stayed in this city, we could probably do a better job cleaning the scum than those crooked cops."

"I agree" spoke a third voice.

The furry pair looked to the side and found they weren't alone. The strange part about was the person appeared to be a superhero as well!

-

Who is this mysterious character? What does he want with our heroes? Do any of them know where my wallet is?

Tune in next time to find out!


	2. Meet The Justicers

"Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked the superhero in a calm, yet demanding, matter.

"He's Captain Super Duper!" exclaimed Tails. "the man with all the moves, the fighter of all that is heartless, the defender of all that need security, and the legend that comes only once in a lifetime!"

"Wait, you mean you know this guy?"

"No, I just off the words on the front of his suit."

"Your little furry friend is correct" announced the man in costume. "I am Captain Super Duper, and it seems you wish to make Hue Jass City a better place, no? Well you are not the only one. I've been scouting the skies for any worthy crime-fighters, and you two are qualified to join the superhero legion known as The Justicers!"

"The Justicers, eh?" spoke Sonic, "sounds interesting. I guess I'll accept the invitation."

"Me too!" the fox added in.

The captain smiled. "Wonderful! Now the only thing I need to know is your superhero name."

"I'm Sonic" stated the blue hedgehog. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"And I'm…" Tails said with a pause "THE TWISTER!!!!!!!!!!"

"Glad to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog and the Twister. Now excuse me as I focus up for teleportation by twitching my eyebrows."

While the human superhero was occupied with his twitching, Sonic went next to his buddy and whispered "the Twister? Is that the best you think of?"

Tails whispered back "what? At least _I_ made up a superhero name."

When Captain Super Duper gave one last twitch, all three vanished into thin air.

-

The three heroes reappeared in a place that reeked of 'high-tech superhero lair'.

The captain greeted "welcome to The Justicers HQ. This is where you will live and work now that you are part of the team!"

"Coooooool!!" Tails awed. "So where are the other Justicers?"

"Oh, now that you mention it, I should notify the rest about you two. **JUSTICERS! ASSEMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!!!!!!!**"

A wall burst apart, and in came a few unique looking characters. They were so unique, I have to describe them DRAMATICALLY!

_YOU ALL KNOW CAPTAIN SUPER DUPER, HEAD OF THE JUSTICERS. BUT WHO ARE THE OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS CRIME FIGHTING_ _SQUAD OF SUPERHEROES? WELL THEN READ ON TO FIND OUT!_

_First up we have Psydkick, the telekinesis tyke! This kid lift up anything using just his thoughts! He is the sidekick to Captain Super Duper, and worships his leader every chance he can!_

_Next we have Professor Potted Plant, the smartest flower in the universe! He might not look much, but the professor is probably more intelligent than you! When the Justicers are in trouble, this is the sprout they can count on to bail them out._

_Then there's Sexy Beast, half-creature but all beauty! No man can resist her charms or survive her claws. Her animal agility can dodge many kinds of attacks, not to mention hardcore fans._

_The last member of the team is Black Man, the black man! He has two kinds of weapons, his guns and his vulgar mouth. If you ever want to hear an angry person swear at you, Black Man is the perfect choice._

"Justicers" the captain spoke to the other members "I would like you to meet our new recruits, Sonic and the Twister!"

"Holy smoking sausages!" Pysdkick yelled enthusiastically. "We have new partners? Golly gee, welcome to The Justicers fellas!"

"They look like sum scrawny bitches to me" muttered Black Man.

Sexy Beast purred "I don't know about you Black Man, but these two look hunky to me."

Sonic and Tails blushed in unison.

Professor Potted Plant spoke "but Captain Super Duper, you can't allow these superheroes without authorization from all of us! Not to mention we have no available living quarters for them!"

"First of all, I'm the head honcho here, I can authorize things by myself" said Captain Super Duper. "And second of all, I can easily make room for the new guys using the mighty power of my armpits to create-"

Suddenly, a loud siren went off as all the lights flashed red.

"What's going on?" Tails asked loudly due to the sirens.

"Holy bowling balls!" gasped Psydkick, "we got trouble!"

-

What exactly is this 'trouble'? Can The Justicers stop it? And will change their horrible-sounding superhero names?

Tune in next time to find out!


	3. Rumble In The Mall

Professor Potted Plant drove his bionic pot to a large computer and pressed a few buttons.

He turned to the rest of The Justicers and said "it's the Girl Scout Terrorist. She's at the Hue Jass Mall with about thirty people hostage."

Captain Super Duper nodded at the info and shouted "JUSTICERS! TO THE VAN OF JUSTICE!"

-

Three minutes later, the Van of Justice stopped in front of a mall, which was currently surrounded by people who wanted to see what was going on. The passengers got out while a man wearing a nifty suit ran up to them.

"Mayor!" the captain shouted to the oncoming man "I hope we aren't too late."

"No, there hasn't been any injuries yet" the mayor wheezed from all his running. "The Girl Scout Terrorist demands we give her a million dollars worth of Girl Scout cookies or else she'll give 'free samples' to the hostages."

"That stupid cracker!" Black Man yelled, "let me go in there and pop a cap in her ass!"

"It's too dangerous, for you and the hostages" Captain Super Duper responded. "I suggest we have the new guys go in, that way you can all see the potential they have to be a part of our team."

"Ah hell naw!"

Ignoring Black Man's groans, Sonic and the Twister dashed through the other end of the mall and went inside. They quickly tip-toed behind a corner and looked around it to see a group of civilians sitting on the floor while a little female child carrying a automatic rifle circled around them.

The Girl Scout Terrorist gruffly shouted "if the mayor is a smart enough man, he'll be buying all my cookies and you will all be free to go. Of course, I'm slowly losing my patience."

"God, why are you doing this for a bunch of cookies?" asked one hostage.

"Why? WHY!? Because none of you bastards never buy my cookies when I walk to your houses and knock on your doors. This is the only way I can make a business, by threatening to kill people!"

"I don't want to die!" sobbed a woman.

"Shut up, bitch!" the little terrorist screamed. But the woman continued crying. "I SAID SHUT UP! THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO SILENCE YOU MYSELF!!!"

The Girl Scout Terrorist fired her rifle, which shot out cookies instead of bullets. The hostages screamed. The crying woman's eyes widened as her voice went mute. But the cookies never got to their target. As a matter of fact, they were being held by certain blue hedgehog superhero.

Sonic took a bite out of a cookie and spat "YUUUUUUUUUCK! No wonder why people never bought your cookies!"

Enraged by this comment, the Girl Scout Terrorist fired more rounds toward this new target. Of course, having the speed of sound Sonic easily avoided the lethal cookies. And while the villain was preoccupied, the Twister was guiding the hostages out of the mall.

"You owe me twenty-five cents for that cookie you ate!" screamed the girl scout.

"Not a chance!" replied Sonic as he continued running.

The Girl Scout Terrorist continued shooting at the pesky hedgehog, but soon ran out of ammo! Not wanting to give the girl a chance to reload, Sonic curled up into a ball and spin dashed her through a garbage can and right on a wall. The villain collapsed in defeat.

The caped critter walked out of the mall and heard an applause from the civilians.

Tails flew to his comrade and asked "did you beat her?"

"Uh huh!" nodded Sonic. "And the hostages?"

"All safe and sound!"

"Good, let's see how our new friends are doing. Umm, where are they anyway?"

Just then, the mayor came up to the two in a panic. "It's a disaster!" he wheezed, "The Justicers have been KIDNAPPED!"

-

Will Sonic and the Twister save their allies? Who could have kidnapped The Justicers? Why is the sky blue?

Tune in next time to find out!


	4. Justicernapped!

"Kidnapped?" repeated Sonic. "Who would kidnap The Justicers?"

"And have the power and intelligence to capture superheroes?" Tails added in.

The mayor took a moment to think, and then gasped "The Mastermind!"

"Who?" asked Sonic.

"The Mastermind. He's an evil genius who always tries to eliminate The Justicers. They never get a chance to capture him, let alone see him in person. He usually lets his henchmen do all the work."

"An evil genius? Now that's my kind of villain!" Sonic grinned. "Come on, Tails, let's go get the Tornado!"

Tails gave and thumbs up and said "you got it!"

-

Meanwhile, in a diabolical blimp of invisibility, The Justicers were chained to a wall.

Sexy Beast sighed "man, being chained to this wall reminds me of that time I did that porno movie during my college years."

"Holy toaster strudels!" Psydkick shouted happily. "You were in a porno movie? You wouldn't happen to have a spare tape of it, would you?"

"Shut the fuck up!" swore Black Man, "this be no time to be touching yourself, dammit!"

Suddenly, a door on the other side of the room opens up and in came people that looked like a super villain's henchmen.

"Greetings Justicers" one the henchmen spoke, who appeared to be a commander of the rest. "The Mastermind hopes you are all comfortable in here."

"Cut the polite act!" shouted Captain Super Duper. "What is your boss planning this time?"

"Oh, you know, the death of you all. The Mastermind knows you have new members, and it seems they aren't here as of now."

"He knows already?" gasped Professor Potted Plant.

"Indeed. That is why he is called The Mastermind. He could have sent us to capture them as well, but The Mastermind doubts they are a threat. In fact, they probably couldn't figure out where we are!"

"Uh… sir?" said one of the lesser henchmen "Our radar detects a small plane close by."

At that moment, an explosion knocked down a wall with Sonic walking through the new opening.

"What?!?" the first henchman yelled in surprise. "How did you find this blimp when it was invisible?!"

"Someone wrote 'invisible blimp here' on the side with large letters" answered Sonic.

"What? Who could have… JOHNSON!!!"

"S-sorry sir" gulped the henchman named Johnson "you know I can't find invisible things very well."

Gritting his teeth, the head henchman commanded "tell the pilot to shoot down that plane! And bring more men here, we have a pest to exterminate!"

The henchman leader pouched toward the hedgehog, but was too slow and landed on the floor. Sonic ran to his super friends and got them out of their chains. The commander's pupils shrunk.

Smiling, Black Man pulled out his weapons and screamed "PAYBACK, BITCH!"

The henchman tried to flee, but ended up getting filled with lead. Suddenly, more minions came to fight the superheroes. Captain Super Duper used his left toe to open a hole in the bottom of the blimp, then Psydkick used his telekinesis to pick up the henchmen and dropped them through the hole.

The Justicers ran to the control room, punching any minion that stood in their way. When they got there, they saw the pilot of the blimp trying to blast the Tornado out of the sky by firing large cannons. Sexy Beast grabbed the pilot out of his seat and smothered him with her breasts until he passed out. Professor Potted Plant got to the controls and turned off the cannons, allowing Tails to fly his plane in peace.

But that's when the flower looked at the controls and let out a yelp.

He shouted to the others "THIS BLIMP IS GONNA BLOW IN THIRTY SECONDS!!!!!"

-

What will happen to The Justicers? Can they escape the bomb blimp? Does Sexy Beast really have a spare tape of her porno movie?

Tune in next time to find out!


	5. Another Day For A Superhero

"Holy flipping flopper flaps!" gasped Psydkick. "How will we escape in time?"

Sonic turned to Captain Super Duper asked "you wouldn't happen to have the ability to fly, would you?"

"What gave you the idea that I could fly?" the captain shouted in offensive.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO ARGUE PEOPLE!!" the professor panicked.

The masked hedgehog looked around and said "I guess we'll have to jump."

"Jump?!" said Sexy Beast "but we're high in the sky! And I don't have enough cat in me to land on my feet!"

Black Man screamed "bitch, we gonna burn up in here in a few seconds. If the blue things says we have to motherfucking jump, then let's MOTHERFUCKING JUMP!"

And so The Justicers jumped out of the blimp, which exploded afterwards. They all held on to each other as they fell to their inevitable doom. Though they mostly held on to Sexy Beast for obvious reasons.

But just as things looked bleak, the Tornado flew by to save the day! With a push of a button, Tails pulled out a crane underneath his aircraft and used it to grab the falling superheroes. Now that The Justicers were safe and sound, there was nothing left to do but go home.

-

"Thank you for saving us all Twister!" Captain Super Duper said to Tails. "If it weren't for your biplane, The Mastermind would have finally gotten rid of us and all that is good would have fallen to him."

Professor Potted Plant spoke "Speaking of which, we'll have to be extremely cautious. He may have underestimated Sonic and the Twister before, but he wouldn't make the same mistake twice."

Suddenly, the alarms went off!

"Is the goddamn Mastermind doing more shit ALREADY?!" exclaimed Black Man.

Potted Plant checked the computer. "Thankfully, no. There's a fire at an apartment complex and some people are trapped inside."

"Leave everything to me and the Twister!" spoke the hedgehog superhero.

-

A large fire blazed in the apartment complex. Screams were heard over the crackling of the raging inferno. Firefighters considered to rescue the trapped residents, but the place was too big and the fire would collapse the place at any moment.

A gust of wind was felt as civilians saw a blue blur go inside the building. Five seconds later, the blur came back outside and dropped a person off, then went back in. Then it came with another person, and another, and another. Soon, all the people who were trapped inside were now free outside!

Tails flew to his friend in urgency. "Professor Potted Plant called" he said "there's a speeding train going out of control!"

"Then let's slow it down!" Sonic said in determination.

-

Accelerating beyond it's legal limit, the train zoomed forward. Passengers inside the transport machine feared for their lives. If the train derailed or crashed into something, their deaths would be certain.

While the passengers panicked, little did they know help was coming right above them. The Twister span his two tails as fast as he could over the speeding train. He somehow managed to get to the front of the train and went inside through and open window. There, he saw a huge lever that appeared to be the brakes. Pulling it back towards him, he heard the train screeching as it slowed down to a complete stop.

Sonic came in with some troubling news. "An insane cult is at the nuclear power plant and are going to cause a meltdown for their god!"

"Then we better get a move on!" spoke Tails.

-

In the main power core of the power plant, the sound of chanting was heard. People that were wearing black and red robes prayed to their almighty master. One of the people smiled as he stood in front of the controls, watching it flash in warning. The power core was in critical overload, and soon all of Hue Jass City shall rest in peace.

Just then, two furry superheroes came in interrupting the people's chanting.

"Stop this crazy madness right now!" demanded the Twister.

"Or else!" said Sonic with his fists in the air.

The man by the controls stared at the intruders in anger, then said "fine, you stupid jerks!"

Some buttons were pushed, and the power plant was back to it's calm state again. The two superheroes looked at each other in confusion.

"That's it?" Sonic said, "no retaliation?"

"You're superheroes and we're just regular people!" the cultist shouted. "It doesn't take a freaking genius to know you'll kick our asses anyhow!"

"Oh… okay, then. Well, we'll be going then."

"Whatever, you party poopers."

-

The two were finally back at Justicer HQ. They noticed the others looking at them, and from the looks on their faces they were waiting for the furries for quite a while.

"What's up?" asked Sonic.

"There's something you need to know" said Captain Super Duper. "And it involves you two."

Sonic and Tails wondered what that meant, but then they saw it…

-

What have they seen? How could it possibly be involved with them? Does anyone really give a crap?

Tune in next time to find out!


	6. Eggman's Plan

…It was their own living quarters! Complete with high technological furniture and nifty sci-fi appliances.

"That's it?" said Sonic. "I thought it would be something serious."

"But I worked so hard making it for you!" whined Captain Super Duper.

"No, it's great, captain. Really! In fact, I think I'll go lay on that bed in there! Goodnight."

The hedgehog hero went into the new room to catch a few winks. He left his friend with the others, who decided to get to know his partners better.

"So…" Tails paused thinking of something to say. "What do you guys do for fun?"

Professor Potted Plant "we usually pretend we're regular people doing regular things. Want to do it now?"

"Uh… sure."

"I'm going be a cute white girl!" shouted Black Man. "OOOO LOOK AT ME, I'M SO CUUUTE! I LUV PONIES AND FLOWERS AND ALL THAT PRETTY SHIT!"

-

While The Justicers were busy doing nothing, a villain was planning something down at his base. A villain known worldwide as a cunning genius with the thoughts of total control over the Earth. A villain who's name is Dr. Eggman!

The doctor sighed in boredom. "What should I do for my next plan for world domination? My finances are currently too low to create a weapon a mass destruction, so building something isn't the best option. I could find something powerful that already exists, but maybe not an ancient artifact because that's been for a million times already. Perhaps something modern, yes that's brilliant!"

So the plump no-good-doer used the internet to search for reports of current oddities of the world. There were quite a couple results. Most of them weren't exactly anything he could against enemies, but there was one thing that was peculiar.

"The Justicers of Hue Jass City? Interesting. With a simple mind control device, I could have my own team of superheroes to rid of the pesky blue foe! Muahahaha! Wait, I'll be beaten to a pulp if I get close to them. Argh! If only there was someone with brute strength, able to do what I tell them to and not be in suspicion of my allegiance. Aha! I know just the one to do the job!

-

Knuckles the Echidna climbed his way on the steep mountain side. When he's not guarding the Master Emerald, the red critter usual goes off treasure hunting. He got word of a log cabin containing gold up on the mountains, so he decided to go check it out. It wasn't long before he reached the top, and lo and behold there was a cabin in front of him! Excited, Knuckles ran to the door and opened it in hopes of fortune. But he found something he didn't expect.

"EGGMAN?!" he shouted, "what are you doing here?"

"Why, this is my cabin of course!" answered the doctor. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I came here looking for gold, but it looks the only thing I got was scum. I'm out of here."

He was about to leave, but Eggman shouting "WAIT!" stopped him.

Eggman spoke "since you're here and all, I was wondering if I ask of you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Knuckles asked, staring in uncertainty.

"Well, there's been a couple of superheroes who've been foiling my plans lately, and I hoped you could show them a thing or two."

"Superheroes? Are you kidding me? If there were superheroes, then why weren't they around when Perfect Chaos attacked Station Square or when Earth was invaded by the Black Arms?"

"Umm… I don't know… because they are lazy superheroes?"

"Seems logical enough."

"Anyways, these group of superheroes called The Justicers decided they'll do all the things you and your pals do. And not just kicking my butt. EVERYTHING!"

"Everything? Including protecting the Master Emerald?"

"Yes! You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

"Of course not! The Master Emerald is my whole life!"

"So, would you defeat them all?"

"Nope."

"Excellent! I'll… WHAT?! NO?! WHY NOT?!"

"Because I know your using me because you think I'm gullible! These… Justicers might try taking my job away, but it more likely you want to them gone so you can take over the world!"

"Alright, fine, so I want to take over the world. If I can't ask you nicely, maybe I could bribe you instead."

The doctor pulled out a box and opened it to reveal dozens of gold pieces. Knuckles' eyes widen. He tried reaching for them, but the box suddenly closed.

Knuckles frowned, then said "fine. I'll do it. So what's the plan?"

"I'm glad you asked" Eggman spoke with a sly grin.

-

What is Eggman planning this time? Will The Justicers be able to stop it? Why is Knuckles such a moron?

Tune in next to find out!


	7. Iron Knuckles

Back at The Justicers HQ, Sonic was still taking a snooze cruise.

"ZZZZZZZZZ" he snored.

His sleeping came to a sudden end when the alarms woke him up. The hedgehog groggily went to see what was going.

"What's up this time?"

Professor Potted Plant responded "there appears to be some sort of traveling earthquake in Hue Jass City. I believe it's something bad due to the location it's heading towards."

"And that location is…?"

"Here."

Just then, the building rumbled. Everyone toppled to the ground as the rumbling increased. The earthquake became stronger and stronger, then all of a sudden it stopped. The Justicers waited, knowing something was wrong. Their guesses were proved right when an object burst right out of the floor. The object was a red echidna, wearing a bronze chest plate and helmet, and over it's hands were two large drills with rockets attached on the back.

The echidna coldly stared at The Justicers. "Hello there superheroes. You don't know me, and I may not know you, but I'm putting a stop to whatever you're planning. For I am KNUC-KILL!"

"Knuckle?" spoke Sexy Beast.

"No, no, no! Knuc-KILL. You know, kill as in murder."

"Oh okay, I get it now."

Sexy Beast soon pounced on Knuc-Kill. Almost getting caught off-guard, the armored echidna whacked the half human with one his drills.

"No one drill-slaps my bitch!" screamed Black Man as he became shooting at the villain.

Sexy Beast rubbed her head and groaned "I'm not your bitch."

But the black person was too preoccupied trying to gun down Knuc-Kill. The super villain jumped in the air and glided his way out of harm's way. Bullets flew past his head and collided into the large computer next to him.

"Hey!" the flower shouted towards Black Man. "You're breaking my stuff!"

"Shaddup pot-head! I ain't gonna stop shooting until I get that red bastard!"

Click click. Black Man ran out of ammo. Cursing many colorful words, the trigger-happy superhero reached in his pocket for more ammo. But he got no chance to reload when Knuc-Kill glided right into him. The echidna continued gliding towards another computer and drilled his way through it.

Professor Potted Plant gasped "not the alarm system! We must repair it before-"

The potted plant was silenced when Knuc-Kill came out of the ground the professor was standing on.

"Holy hentai!" exclaimed Psydkick, "what do we do now?"

Captain Super Duper thought, then shouted "partner attack gamma 4!"

The psychic sidekick picked his leader up with telekinesis, and flung the captain towards their foe. Captain Super Duper punched the red critter hard, but the echidna just shrugged it off. Knuc-Kill activated the rockets behind his drills and started gliding through the air in much faster speeds. He flew into the captain and sent him flying back to Psydkick.

Knuc-Kill laughed at losing heroes, but just then a tail whacked him in the face and sent him tumbling to the ground. The villain saw the culprit was a flying fox, and coming to it's side was a speedy hedgehog.

"Do I know you guys?" Knuc-Kill asked.

Sonic shouted "of course you know us, knucklehead!"

"Sonic?! Tails?! What are you two doing here? And why are you wearing those costumes?"

"We're part of The Justicers" replied Tails. "What are you doing here?"

"Err… nothing."

"Riiiiight" Sonic said, catching on to Knuckles' motive. "Eggman tricked you again, didn't he?"

"NO!!! He bribed me with gold."

"Bribe you? Man, just when you couldn't get any more pathetic…"

"Pathetic?!! Let's see who's pathetic when I drill a hole through your face!"

Before he could even throw a fist, Knuckles passed out. It didn't take long to figure what caused it when purple smoke filled the room.

"Sleeping gas!" gasped the Twister.

The Justicers coughed as they inhaled the gas. Those that weren't unconscious from fighting Knuc-Kill were unconscious now. And with all the superheroes sleeping, dozens of henchmen wearing gasmasks burst in.

"The Mastermind will be pleased" grinned the henchman commander.

-

What is The Mastermind planning this time? Will this be the end of The Justicers? How the fuck is the henchman commander still alive?

Tune in next time to find out!


	8. Mastermind

The Justicers and a certain echidna groaned as they regain conciseness. It didn't take long for them to notice they were placed in an arena with an electrical cage surrounding it. They weren't alone, as crowds of people were outside the arena, cheering as if a wrestling match was going to start/

"Where are we?" asked Sonic.

Professor Potted Plant spoke "judging from the audience who appear to be wearing henchman clothing, there's a good chance we are in The Mastermind's battlefield."

"Ah shit" muttered Black Man, "I remember dis place. It's the time The Mastermind had us fight those radioactive grizzly bears armed with laser axes."

Sexy Beast nodded. "Those were some good times."

Captain Super Duper noticed something was wrong. "Where's Psydkick?"

A cruel and sinister voice spoke "over here."

The Justicers looked at their psychic friend, who appeared to be less cheerful and wearing a villain-like outfit.

The potted plant said to the new Psydkick "wait a minute… Does this mean…"

"…Psydkick is really The Mastermind?" the Twister finished the flower's sentence.

The sidekick chuckled darkly. "So the geniuses finally figured out The Mastermind's identity. It's disappointing though, I thought you'd figured it out a tad sooner."

The captain was utterly shocked by this betrayal. "Why would you do such a thing, Psydkick? We used to be a team!"

"USED to, Captain Super Duper. I was tired of being your goofy sidekick who always said 'holy guacamole' or some stupid shit like that. We both know my super powers are just as good as yours, yet you still considered me a kid. You couldn't let me go on my own, and just to make sure I didn't you formed The Justicers so all the superheroes were forced to be together. Even then, I was still outranked by these other inferior losers."

"HEY!" shouted the other Justicers, offended.

"But The Justicers will soon be forgotten. With all of you out of the picture, I shall be the law of Hue Jass City. And those who disrespect the law shall be severely punished!"

"What are you going to do to us?" demanded Knuc-Kill.

"Have watched an episode of Elfin Lied?"

"No."

"Then your execution will a new experience for you."

Using only his thoughts, The Mastermind lifted the heroes off the ground. They struggled in hopes of being released from the telekinetic grip, but no avail.

"I can't die like this!" said Sexy Beast "I'm still attractive!"

Black Man sighed "dis is a tragic day, I gonna die by the stupid cracker sidekick!"

Captain Super Duper groaned "it has been nice knowing you all."

"Any last words before I destroy you all?" said The Mastermind.

"I have some last words" spoke the professor, "THINK FAST!"

A laser came out of Professor Potted Plant's pot and struck the psychic's head. The Mastermind became dizzy and let go of his captives. All the while the henchmen crowd cheered for more.

"And you said we shouldn't have become lackeys for super villains" a minion said to another minion.

The other minion said "I still think the taco place gave us higher pay."

Back to the action, The Justicers decided to lay the smack down on The Mastermind.

Sonic pointed and shouted "LET'S SHOW HIM THE REAL SUPER POWER OF TEAMWORK!"

**POW!** Captain Super Duper punched the villain with his tongue.

**SLASH!** Sexy Beast scratched the criminal's face.

**THONK! **Professor Potted Plant thrust his pot into the crook's crotch.

**BANG! **Black Man shot the no-good-doer's torso multiple times.

**VROOM!** Sonic the Hedgehog rolled himself into the bad guy.

**PLOP! **The Twister dived at the meanie and kicked him to his knees.

**WHIRL! **Knuc-Kill used his drills to uppercut the fiend in the air.

**DFFHVNHWIVIOENGKIBN49ZZZZZZZ**! Everyone hit The Mastermind all at once and sent him straight into the electric fence!

The Mastermind screamed as electricity went into his body "HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!" His fried body fell with no life in it.

"Crap! They've eliminate The Mastermind!" said the henchman commander, "EVERYBODY FLEE!"

All the henchmen ran for their lives. The Justicers didn't follow them, and they didn't need to. Their nemesis was dead, and that's all that mattered.

Captain Super Duper did a pose and said "The Justicers are victorious once again! Although we've lost a dear friend, we are all still a team!"

"About that" said Sonic. "I'm thinking of leaving The Justicers."

"What?! Why?!"

"It's nothing personal, but the truth is this isn't my style. I'm not one who stays in one place that gets notified of every disaster, I'm a traveler that fights danger whenever it's in my way. It's been a pleasure working with you all."

Sonic took off his mask and cape and dropped them off the floor.

Captain Super Duper looked at the Twister and asked "I suppose you want to leave as well."

Tails looked at his pal, then looked at the captain and answered "I don't want to go, but it wouldn't be the same without Sonic. Sorry."

"Not a problem. Justicers or not, you two are still heroes. Stay strong and vigilant, friends."

Sonic and Tails nodded. And with that, they through the exit of the arena.

"WAIT FOR ME, YOU GUYS!" Knuc-Kill shouted as he followed the other furries.

-

The three critters were walking there way out of Hue Jass City, the city filled with crime and justice.

"Well, that's the end of that adventure!" said Sonic.

"But more will come in future" said Tails. "Hey, Knuckles, what's the matter?"

Knuckles pondered "I don't know. I think we forgot about something."

A large shadow loamed over the three, and they turned to see Eggman in his latest invention.

"Hello my annoying pests!" shouted Eggman through a loudspeaker. "It is time to meet your demise, once you see what this baby can do!"

-

What is Eggman's latest creation? What can it possibly do to destroy the Sonic Heroes? Why am I still a virgin?

Well guess what? You're not going to find out! Because this is the end of the fanfic! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
